You, Doctor, are my Love
by Vampiregal2000
Summary: "Quiet now, or I'll make this more painful than it needs to be." He holds up a needle with red liquid inside of it. "What is that!" I shout. "Someone help me!" "Nobody is going to hear you darling. Now, sit still." Check out this story on Wattpad, completed! by average plant
1. Dr Manwell

Dizziness overtakes me as I wake up. I can barely keep my eyes open. It's almost completely dark except for a dim light in the corner of the room. I try to move. It seems my hands are stuck on the table. What am I doing here? My head is also strapped down as well. As I struggle to get out of the straps, a blinding light gives me a headache and makes me squint. Footsteps come closer to me and I see a man with short hair and a wrinkly face look down at me. "Who are you?" I manage to speak weakly, my voice trembling. "Call me Dr. Manwell." He said. "Why am I here?" I speak louder. He walks around the table I'm on. "Well, Madison," He says, "I'm going to be using you as my test subject." "Huh?! Let me go!" I struggle hard to get out of the straps but it is no use. "What are you doing to do to me?!" I shout. "Quiet now, or I'll make this more painful than it needs to be." He holds up a needle with red liquid inside of it. "What is that?!" I shout. "Someone help me!" "Nobody is going to hear you darling. Now, sit still." He puts the needle into my vein and injects the liquid. He gives me two doses and I can feel my blood boiling. "What are you doing to me?!" I scream a bloodcurdling scream. "Now darling, just be quiet. Just wait." He takes off his white rubber gloves and throws them in the trash, and leaves the room. "Come back! Come back now! Tell me what you're doing to me!" The white light in the room goes off and I scream again, tears running down my face.

The night passes, and I cry myself to sleep, hungry with sore eyes and nobody to save me.

When I wake up the next day, I am dizzy again. This time, a woman is standing over me in a white nurse's outfit. Before I know what is going on, I scream for help, but all that I can manage to make is a gurgle sound. I can't feel my mouth. "Miss, I am so sorry. I came to give you breakfast." Breakfast? I don't want breakfast! I want to get out! I make another sound, but I can't manage to speak. She picks up a spoon and fills my mouth with a familiar taste: applesauce. I swallow it with effort, and she spoons another into my mouth. She also gives me a drink of milk, but that's all I get. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you any solid food. Dr. Manwell says it will interfere with your treatment." What treatment? I have to know what's happening to me!

The nurse leaves and I struggle to get up, but I am still on the same table with the same straps holding me down. Music starts to play, soothing music, and that's it. For the rest of the day, music like Beethoven played from a crappy speaker above me. I cried, stopped, and cried again. Every once in a while, the nurse would come back in and give me more food. Always applesauce and milk in the same portion size: about fifteen to twenty spoonfuls and one and a half cups of milk or water. Then at about the same time every night, Dr. Manwell would come in and tell me to be calm and to stay quiet, then he would inject me with that same red stuff, but he would give me one more needle of it than the night before.

After months, or maybe even a year of the mystery treatment, I stopped talking entirely. I stopped crying, and mourning. I stopped thinking, and feeling. Eventually I just stopped caring. I didn't care what happened to me. I didn't feel the pain of the red liquid or the want for my old life back. I would just stare, day after day, at the blank ceiling above me, looking into the bright light, not wishing or praying anymore for a hero to save me.

A nurse walks in today, this time, with no food. I stare at her. "Dr. Manwell says this is the end of your treatment." She says. "You've been here for a year and a half, and he says he thinks you're ready." I did not speak to her. She started undoing the straps on the table. Then she undid the one on my head. When it fell to the ground, I did not get up. "Let me help you get up." She pushed me forward and I sat up, my back aching, but not flinching at the pain. Instead, I rolled my head once and looked at her. She helped me stand, but my legs were too weak, so she put me in a wheelchair. My world was inside of the beige room, and leaving it made me feel uneasy, even though I should have wanted to escape.

She walked me calmly to another room, this one like my other room, but this one had more tools in it, but no bed. "I thought my treatment was over," I state, not used to hearing the sound of my voice. "It is... well, it might be. It depends on what happens in this room." "And what will happen if I do good or pass on whatever happens here?" I ask. "I don't know. I just hope you make it out alive." With that, the nurse leaves. I sit for about thirty or forty-five minutes until Dr. Manwell, the man I learned to hate, strolls into the room and puts on a pair of gloves. He is wearing protective gear from what I can see.

"Hello Madison," He greets in a casual way.

"Dr. Manwell."

"You're speaking again?"

"I guess so."

"Hm." He says. He grabs scissors and cuts open a bag, and pours it into a cup. As he turns, I see it's red liquid like the one he puts in my veins. "Drink this." He says. "So you're not injecting me with any more drugs?" I ask. "I was never injecting you with drugs. Drink it or I'll continue the treatment." I give him a glare and shakily reach up for the glass. As I take it in my hands, I almost drop it, and some of it spills onto my lap. He sighs and goes back to the counter to get a straw. He places the straw in my mouth and holds the cup under my face so I can drink.

After my first gulp of the liquid, I feel my throat burning and I know I need more. My hands quickly go to the glass and I clutch it over Manwell's hand, almost crushing it with force. He yells in pain as I finish the glass, then I shove it into him and say "More!"

He travels over to the counter again and puts more in the cup. This time, I am energetic and hungry. He rushes back over with cup and straw in hand and I take it from him. Putting the straw in my mouth, the liquid takes too long to get down my throat, so I throw the straw to the side and chug the liquid, spilling it over my chin in the process. I throw down the glass and it shatters on the floor, staining the ground with red. "I need more!" I shout at him, gripping the wheelchair I feel I no longer need. Fear in his eyes, he rushes over to the counter and hands me a bag that looks like it should be in a hospital, and I know what it is... it's human blood.

"What is this?!" I yell at him. "What the fuck have you turned me into?!" I look down at the bag to read the label:

B-POS

RED BLOOD CELLS

NOT FOR HUMAN CONSUMPTION

SPECIAL DONER

My throat burns again and I tear in to the bag, squeezing it to get it into my mouth faster. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and I stand, not weak this time. A man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie looks at me, then down to Manwell. I feel the urge to hiss, so I do, glaring at him with an evil look in my eyes: a hungry look. He suddenly lunges forward at me, but I'm not fast enough to get out of the way, and he injects something into my neck. Everything gets dizzy again and I pass out.


	2. My Hero

When I wake, I am on a hard floor in an orange room. The room is large, and making some kind of constant humming noise. I look down at my hands and see they're not strapped down, so I stand up. I look at a machine in the middle of the room. It's some kind of... I don't know what it is. It has levers and controls all over it, and in the center is some kind of glass ball looking thing.

"Oh, you're finally awake." I spin around and see the same man that stabbed me with a needle in my neck. My throat begins to burn again but I keep the urge down, struggling hard not to look like something's wrong. "What are you doing?" I manage to get out, but it's hard not to just... eat him.

"What are you?" He asks. "I'm a human." I reply. He takes out this weird looking pencil thing with a green light on the end and clicks a button, points it at me up and down, and then looks at it. "No you're not... The readings from this say you're not a human, but not an alien." He looks at me in the eyes. "Your eyes changed earlier when I saved you from that facility-" "Hold on," I cut him off, "you saved me?" The craving dies a little, but it's still there, taking first place in my thoughts. "Yes. That place was full of nurses and doctors, but only one patient: you. They did something to you and I don't know what it was. I'll have to find a way to shut it down soon, but you are my priority." I blushed. "Well, thanks. But I have to go... I don't want to hurt you." I turn to go for the door that looked like a closet, but he ran in front of me. "No! Don't go." "Why not? So you can study me like I'm a lab rat? No way. I've already been through enough of that."

I scolded him, but when I tried to leave and the doors opened, smells hit me like a car. I grabbed my throat and gasped. It felt like someone had taken sandpaper and shoved it down my throat and twisted and pumped it so much that it was bleeding. My throat swelled and it was hard to breathe, so I closed the doors. It didn't help at all, and I knew I had to drink his blood. The man looked at me as I stared at the ground. "What's wrong?" I turned and gripped his shoulders. I knew what I was going to do. "Your eyes... how are you doing that?" I brought him in to me. As soon as I got to his neck, he pushed me away. "What are you doing?!" He shouted. "I don't-uhhm" My throat hurt so bad. "L-let me..." I surged forward and grabbed his shoulders again. He looked at me in the eyes. "I don't want to kill you..." My voice was rugged and dry. My mouth went to his neck and I closed my eyes. This time, he didn't push me away. He spoke. "Are you in pain?" I nodded and shut my eyes tighter and breathed heavier. I opened my mouth and could feel something grow out over my canines, and I let it. I could smell the blood under his skin and I didn't hold back.

He grunted as I bit him, and I felt warm blood ooze into my mouth. I wrapped my right arm under his and held his back, and my left arm went around his head and I pulled it to the side so it would come out faster. I moaned as I felt my throat being calmed. I felt his hands hold my back and I blushed. I knew I had to stop myself, so I took my mouth off of his neck and backed away. "I'm a vampire..." I whisper to myself. "At least you didn't take too much." The man said, holding a hand to his neck. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some gauze to cover this." He left the room and I sat in a chair.

I wondered what would happen now, and who my savior was... I didn't even know him yet I drank his blood. He's welcomed me in and I didn't even thank him. Plus, I needed to leave... but I had to control this... urge. Whatever this feeling was, I have to control it before I go out into the world. The man came back with his neck covered. "Yes, hello. I'm fine. Sorry about that. What's your name?" He asks me. "Madison." "Hello Madison, I'm the Doctor." That name... no. I can't do doctors. Suddenly, I couldn't move my hands. I looked down, and there were leather straps attached to the chair, holding my arms and feet down. "No! Stop! Let me go!" I looked up and saw the Doctor with a needle of red liquid. "Stay calm darling, and be quiet." He said calmly. "NO!"

"Madison!" The Doctor yells, and I open my eyes to see I'm sweating in the chair and my arms are down to my sides. I pull up my arms to my chest and rub my wrists. "What was that?" He asks. "You tried to put that red stuff in me..." I mumble. "That red stuff?" "Yes..." He looks concerned, but doesn't ask any more questions. "I want to go home..." I get up and go to the doors, but he stops me. "Where are you going?"

"Home."


	3. Hallucinations

When I exit the room through the front door, I'm out in a very public area: a park. Men and women play with dogs, and some are sitting on towels, eating food with their families. I thought about how the Doctor, after me barely speaking for a year, made me talk like I never stopped. "Madison, wait!" I spun. "What is it that you... want..." The man was standing in the doors of a blue "Police Box." The outside was smaller than the inside. Slowly, I walked around all corners of the box. The surface area of the bottom square was only about nine square feet, yet the inside was so big and there were at least two rooms...

The Doctor stepped out of the box. "Impressive, right?" He asked. "It's a time machine called the TARDIS. Bigger on the inside." He stated matter-of-factly. "It's cool." I say. My mind was blank after seeing the TARDIS. "'It's cool?' That's all you have to say?" He asked, seeming like he wanted more. "Yes. It's cool. I just want to go home. Where are we?" I ask him. "Hyde Park in London. Beautiful, isn't it?" At this point, I freak out. "We're in _London_?! I live in _Washington_! How did we get here! _Take me home_!"

"Sh!" The Doctor tries to calm me down, but it doesn't work. "I'll take you home. You're starting to attract attention! Be quiet!" At that, I pass out.

When I wake up, I am in the TARDIS again, laying on a bed. "Oh thank god. I thought you died," someone next to me says. I sit up immediately and freak out again. "Calm down! It's me! The Doctor!" I look at him. "You scared the shit out of me." I glare.

The Doctor looks at me. "Here... take some." He pushes up his sleeve. "I'm not-" I can feel my teeth grow out of my gums. Did it really only take that long for me to get hungry like that again? I need to learn to control this... I hold his arm from underneath it like corn on the cob. His veins look so... delicious. I can just feel the blood under his skin; pumping and slushing... My vision goes hazy as I find my teeth sinking into his underarm. My stomach grumbles for more as I suck the blood out of him... it tasted different from the bag Manwell gave me. It had more of a sweet taste to it, but also more tangy and metallic than the other one was.

To pull out was harder this time. The Doctor was getting more fatigued by the moment and I felt like there was a hand on the back of my head, holding me down... I was so god damn hungry. I tugged on his arm under me and it came free, and I noticed two holes with blood oozing out. This time, I could feel my eyes kind of, fluxuate, then return back to normal. While letting go of his arm, a drop of blood from my chin dripped onto the blanket I was half-underneath.

The Doctor took my chin and made me look at him. He didn't speak; he just did it. Then, his thumb went over my lips, and when he took his thumb away, it was covered in red, thick liquid. His blood. He put his thumb in his mouth, licked the blood clean off, took my head in his hands, and shoved his face against mine. I didn't do anything but open my eyes wide as he kissed me sloppily, licking blood off of my face in the process and getting it all over his own.

Suddenly, I felt shaking. "Madison!" My eyes flutter open as the scene before me disappears, and the Doctor is in front of me once again with a clean face and no look of sensuality. "I need to get you checked out." He says in a concerned accent. "What's wrong with me?" I ask, but before I know it, he's grabbing my wrist and leading me out the bedroom door into a maze of halls. We turn left, right, left, left again, straight, right. My head is dizzy with directions, but soon, we ended up at the "center console" as he called it. We passed right by the center console and ran straight out the TARDIS doors, out into the open public. He took out his pencil scanner light thing again and pointed it at me. "What is that thing?" I ask. "It's a Sonic Screwdriver."

"What are you doing with it?"

"Finding out what kind of disorder or disease you have."

He flicked the green light, and with that, he looks at me and puts it away. "Schizophrenia."

"Schizophrenia? Isn't that the disorder where you hear and see things?" I ask.

"Yes. It's a long-term mental disorder involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation." His words were so science-y. He then grabbed my wrist and started running a certain way. "Where are we going?" I raise my voice to make sure he can hear me. "To that facility. It's right down..." With that, he stopped running. "Down where, Doctor?" He stares at a crowd of people gathering around an area in between two buildings. "What is it?" And suddenly, I smell the blood.

It smells worse than the other blood I've smelled. It smells... older. I don't really know how to explain it. Just older, and drier. The Doctor pushes through the crowd with me trailing behind, and when we get to the front...

I could have done one of two things in that situation. Option A: Throw up. Option B: Go suck the rest of the blood out of the dead body and revel in how glorious it felt.

I wanted to do both. I felt my fangs growing instantaneously, but at the same time, I felt sick to my stomach at what I saw hanging on the wall.

The dead body of a woman was hung on the wall by her palms: her palms were nailed to the wall just like the Christian version of Jesus Christ. There was a bloody rope tied around her neck, tying like a noose, then proceeding to wrap around the breasts and under the vagina and around the waist. Her feet were also tied together with rope.

The worst part about it was the part that her stomach was cut from the ribs to the hips... it was completely bulged and stitched together poorly. I find myself already halfway from the group of people to the dead woman on the wall. When I get to her, I reach out and touch her stomach. Suddenly, the stitches rip open and her guts spill over me, splattering me with blood (which only made me hungrier). When the organs hit the ground, I looked up and saw the inside of her was stuffed with cheap cotton.

My eyes fluxuate and I close them to keep people from noticing. "Hey!" A man, a police officer, yells and runs toward me. "What the hell do you think you're doing-" He falls dead as I snap his neck in one quick movement and run as fast as I can away from the scene.


	4. Revenge

My running startles me, as it seems I'm travelling at 500 miles an hour. So quick, when I run past people, they don't even notice me. All I knew was that I wanted to go home. Going home wouldn't be safe though... I could smell blood all around me and knew I had to learn to control it before I went home, but where else would I stay? I ran from the Doctor, I'm probably already wanted for the cops for murder of another cop, and I have a terrible bloodlust that (I hope) I might be able to train.

My throat grew burning again and I tried to hold it off. I already drank the Doctor's blood today. That should be able to hold me off... But I felt horrible. It was growing dark outside and I needed a place to keep away from people before I killed someone. It was about seven. I stopped running at a very secluded place in Washington. Breathing heavily, my throat was burning more now and-

A noise of gears grinding against each other and nails on a chalkboard filled my ears as I spin around. Something was faded-appearing and disappearing. I realize it is the TARDIS. As it sets on the ground, the Doctor steps out. "Madison, please don't go." He tells me quietly. "I don't want you to leave." Green eyes stare into mine. "Why?" I ask. "Why do you want me to be with you when all I'm going to do is kill you? It will happen eventually..." He steps out, closes the door and walks toward me. "Stay." He stares at me with deep feeling in his eyes; it's almost as if he's lonely. "Please."

"I don't want to stay if I hurt you. You aren't going to be my human blood bag."

"I'm not human." He says. "What? How are you not human?" "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I'm over one thousand years old." I stared back in awe of the Doctor. "And I haven't been killed yet. Please stay."

"Fine," I say. "I'll stay until I've got this bloodlust under control." "Good," he says, and smiles.

"Put your hands up and turn around!" A man behind us calls, probably a cop. As the Doctor puts his hands in the air, I whisper: "But before I start my control training..."

I dash at the cop, but not fast enough. He shoots me before I get to him, but that doesn't stop me. I grasp his gun and throw it near the Doctor, and before he can get a hold of me, I bury my fangs in his neck. He screams and tries to tear me off, pulling at my head and torso, but is unable to get me off. He falls down and I pull out of his neck. "Stop!" Another cop shouts and shoots me in the shoulder, but it doesn't bother me as I get on top of the previous man and tear into his neck again, drinking until I can hear his heart stop. I suck out as much as I can after that and throw him down. Three more bullets find their way into my right arm, stomach, and leg before I knock down the other cop. "Madison, stop!"

I stop and spin to meet green eyes. He held my shoulders. "Don't kill. Please don't kill... No matter how badly you want to, no matter how hard you have to try not to, don't do it. It's not worth the guilt and the pain, living, just knowing you've killed tons of people, wishing you could have saved them somehow... I know the feeling. Please stop." With that, tears rolled out of my eyes. He took me into a hug and I gladly accepted it.

I've just killed two men. Two men that probably had families to take care of, and people to look after, and I've killed them. Innocent blood stains my face. What has Manwell done to me?

The Doctor strokes my hair as I sob into his shoulder. I don't know how much time passes by, but when I finish crying, he pulls me off of him. "Come along now, we have two very important things to do," he states as he pulls me into the TARDIS. The first thing I go to do is clean my face and change my shirt so I'm not covered in blood. I go back out to the console and ask, "What are we doing now?" "Number one on my list is to figure out who did this to you and to turn him in immediately, where we take him depends on if he's an alien or not. Number two is to find out who killed that woman and why." He presses buttons on the console and says, "hold on tight," with a grin.

The TARDIS shakes violently and throws me against a metal bar behind me, which I then grab on to. I try to keep myself as stable as possible, but I fall to the ground as it finally settles and lands. The Doctor laughs, which in turn makes me laugh too. We both then get up.

When I step outside, I am faced with a building that looks like it's empty. There are about five old cars out in the parking lot. "Is this where you found me?" I ask, curiously. "Yes, indeed." "How did you know I was here?" I question. "I received a message on my psychic paper." He holds it up to reveal a blank little paper. "Words come on it when I want them to so I can make people do what I need them to. Look at it now." I look at it now, and it says:

"John Smith, head manager at-"

And he closed it. "That's cool," I say. "Now how are we going to get in there?" "Well, I'm going to show them the psychic paper." He starts walking to the door. "You're just going to walk in?!" I almost shout desperately. "Yes, yes I am." He calmly states and opens the door.

We walk in, and a nurse comes up to us. "Excuse me, what are you two doing here?!" He holds up the psychic paper. The woman looks at it. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Smith. Come right this way." She leads us to a hallway. "His office is right there sir." "Thank you miss," the Doctor says. How did she not recognize me?

"What did the paper say?" I whisper to the Doctor. "It said I was the CFO of this company." He stated before we barged into Manwell's office and the Doctor soniced the door to lock it. "Excuse me! What do you think-" he stopped as he saw who was standing next to the goofy man. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled. "Now you listen here, Manwell," the Doctor said, with fury in his voice, "what did you do to this innocent girl?" The Doctor walked over to Manwell, and their faces were very close. "I tried to turn her into-" "You turned me into a vampire, you jackass!" I shouted. Someone knocked on the door behind me. "Dr. Manwell?" A different nurse called, and we all looked to the door. "Your next patient is waiting for their third dose today. Please be out in five minutes." Footsteps faded.

I turned in fury, paced up to Manwell and slammed his desk so hard with my fists, it sharded and cracked under them. "What the hell are you doing to these innocent girls?!" I shout in his face. "Madison O'Brien, patient number one. Strength increase and emotional intensity heightened dramatically." After that, I punch him in the face so hard, he goes unconscious. The Doctor stares at me in disbelief.

"Damn right about my strength, asshole." I mutter.


	5. Important Author's Note

Authors Note

PLEASE READ

Hello all! So to those of you who have read the first four chapters as the Doctor being David Tennant, I have changed that. I am going to repost all chapters with the remade ones making the Doctor into Matt Smith, and I ask for anyone who has read it so far as being David Tennant to go reread chapter four, because I have rewritten it. For anyone who has read it so far as the Doctor being Matt Smith, you may ignore this message. Thank you! :)


End file.
